You Will Drink
by ElegantGhost
Summary: US Series. Scene rewrite from 1.3: "Something to Watch over Me." After Aidan is injured by Officer Garrity, he recovers in the hospital bathroom. But Bishop won't let him leave until he drinks live blood. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I nothing related to Being Human. Not the characters, not the storyline, not the settings, not even some of the dialogue thrown in to help the characters stay, well, in character and believable. This is just for fun, an exploration of possibilities. I am not paid. No copyright infringement intended.

Aidan leaned over the sink in the men's bathroom, half-heartedly wiping away any trace of bloody water from the counter. It must be done before someone walked in. Somewhere in his mind, he knew this, but it took most of his strength just to remain standing. Waves of nausea rolled through him, sweat broke out on his brow, and he couldn't help but suck in air – even when no relief accompanied the latter action, as it had when he was alive.

"So, Garrity didn't show up for work this morning," he heard Bishop say beside him. If he hadn't been so uncomfortable, he would have recognized the man's scent, stride, and presence ten yards away. As it was, he could scarcely loll his head in Bishop's direction before continuing to wipe the counter.

He saw the man's grimace out of the corner of his eye.

"And you look about four quarts short of a gallon. What happened?"

Aidan summoned the strength to speak, but the words came out weaker than he intended. "He thinks I killed his father."

"Did you?" Bishop asked indifferently.

"I don't know – he had a police sketch. It could have been me." Aidan gave a sigh, leaning more heavily on the counter. He released the paper towels clenched in his fists and gave a hard swallow. "He also knew about the tattoo on my chest, which I'm sure he saw before he left me to die. Again."

"The tattoo I warned you not to get? Celine's name?" Bishop crossed his arms.

Aidan reluctantly nodded, unable to find the strength to speak again or remain standing. He leaned against the paper towel station behind him and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

A moment later, he heard Bishop take a step forward and felt firm hands gripping his arms. "You're too weak, Aidan. Here, sit down. I have Marcus and Rebecca guarding the doors."

"Of course you do," Aidan answered with a scoff, his tone deadpan. He tried to jerk away from Bishop once, but he didn't have enough energy to break free and he slid against the paper towel station to the floor. His eyes drifted shut as Bishop patted him twice on the chest. But they opened again when he heard a button come undone on the man's sleeve.

"We're family, as I've told you many times before. My blood is your blood, and right now, you won't heal unless you drink live blood." He offered his wrist as if it was a cup of soothing water.

"That's funny, considering you've been dead for hundreds of years," Aidan choked out, turning his head to the side like a child refusing to eat their vegetables. He refused to drink Bishop's blood after fighting to stay away from the man for so long. He wanted blood, he _needed _it, but not this way. Not from Bishop.

"Is this how it's going to be?"

Aidan's eyes flickered to see Bishop lower his wrist. The man pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Marcus?" he spoke softly over his shoulder to the vampire waiting outside.

Aidan distantly heard a mumble of acknowledgment amidst the hallway chatter, rolling gurneys, and heart monitors.

"Tell a nurse that Aidan requires help and bring her to us. The brunette taking inventory looked rather healthy, wouldn't you agree?"

"No," Aidan growled to both of them, grabbing a fist of Bishop's uniform. Bishop shoved him back so forcefully that his head dented the metal behind him. His hand dropped and his vision swam.

"You will not put this family in jeopardy, Aidan. If you don't care to drink live blood day to day, that's your choice." Bishop shrugged before leaning in closer. "But I will not allow you to make a spectacle of yourself when you sink your teeth into a patient. You're feeding before you leave here. On who is up to you."

In that moment, Aidan hated Bishop more than he ever had thus far. The older vampire appeared to know this by looking into his eyes, but only raised his head and stared with a waiting, expectant expression.

Bishop raised his wrist to Aidan's lips again, taking care to move his sleeve back. This time, the smell cast a blanket of blood lust over Aidan's inhibitions and he felt his eyes grow dark in anticipation. His fangs lengthened as he leaned in closer, taking the wrist in his hands.

"That's right," Bishop spoke softly. "My blood is your blood."

Their eyes met for a moment, black eyes to blue eyes. Then Bishop nodded and Aidan sank his fangs into the man's wrist. The feeling of relief was indescribable. He drank thirstily, greedily gulping the thick, salty blood. It warmed him from his fingers to his toes as his strength returned.

He distantly felt Bishop's other hand stroking his hair, fingernails trailing along his neck and shoulder. The hand soothingly rubbed his back and then held him up as he went limp with the feeling of drunkenness that accompanied drinking live blood.

"Enough," Bishop finally grunted, yanking his wrist away to create a spatter of dark blood on the bathroom floor. He licked his wrist in one long stroke to close the wound, his eyes glinting with nostalgia when he saw Aidan wiping the blood from his face.

The world swam pleasantly, its colors brighter, its sounds louder. Aidan was sated. But he felt a vague regret as Bishop stood and handed him a wet paper towel. For so long he had fought the man who just saved his ass for the hundredth time.

As Aidan accepted the hand Bishop offered and stood, he contemplated that perhaps it wasn't Bishop's help that bothered him. Perhaps it was the feeling of shame he could never ignore after accepting the help. Like now.

"How do you intend to fix our situation with Garrity?" Bishop asked casually as he checked his reflection for blood.

"I've got it," Aidan snapped, grabbing some fresh paper towels and wiping the blood from the floor. He stood and shoved them deep into the trash.

"Really?" Bishop turned to him and spread his hands. "Just out of curiosity, how?"

Aidan couldn't stand to face Bishop for another second. He began marching away, trying to erase the images of feeding on Bishop's wrist from his mind. How had it come to that?

"Don't turn your back on this family, Aidan."

Aidan growled. "This family can go straight to hell."

Without slowing his stride, he shoved open the bathroom door.

A/N: Reviews please. Other scene revision requests from Being Human welcome. Just know that I primarily work with Aidan, Bishop, Josh, and Sally.


End file.
